Another You
by tobleroneo
Summary: Summary inside, and the sentence, We thought that if Sasuke really became obsessed with Orochimaru, it's suppose to be obsessed with power. sorry!


I had to this one. I got this idea from listening to too much songs from Cascada. Hehe. A one-shot, so please don't ask me to update. You can ask me to update my other stories, though. Set 2 years after Sasuke left.

**Title: Another You**

**Summary: Finally over Sasuke, Sakura finds herself at the festival on stage, singing. Each song dedicated to a couple like Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji.. but suddenly Sasuke comes back, is she ready to face him again?**

**Pairing: Main Sasu/Saku, others Naru/Hina, ect.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not the songs either.**

**Part One: Festival**

A pink haired girl was wandering around the spring festival with her friends, Ino and Shikamaru, Tenten and Neji, Hinata and Naruto. who have seemed to talk among themselves. All of them had someone, except her. She had already gotten over Uchiha Sasuke, the traitor of the village.

Sakura had grown over the years, a little bit taller than Hinata, and a little bit shorter than Naruto. Her emerald eyes stayed the same, except all the happiness inside them were all pretend. Her hair had gotten longer too. Down to her waist, she constantly wore her hair in pig tails. She had perfect curves, and full lips. The cherry blossom had lots of suitors, or fanboys, chasing after her each day. She was definitely a full grown blossom.

Despite her fanboys and suitors, she never had a boyfriend. Each day her friends would tell her to forget Sasuke, and each time she would reply that she had already gotten over him. Not convinced, Sakura's friends would make her go on blind dates, everytime she would turn them down.

Anyways, they were at the festival, playing games, winning prizes, all those stuff. Half of the time Sakura wasn't paying attention. Except when she heard one question.

"Sakura, aren't you suppose to be at the singing thing?" asked Tenten. Sakura snapped into attention. "O-oh right. You guys are coming too, right?" All of them nodded. "Then lets go!"

They started towards the center of the festival.

**Part Two: Return**

"H-hey, i-isn't that U-U-Uchiha S-Sasuke?" stuttered the terrified guard to another. The other wasn't afraid, as he had too much pride in himself. "What's to be afraid of? I could beat him, if I couldn't why would I be a guard?" The terrified guard snorted.

"Maybe because Tsunade-sama appointed you to this spot." "Or maybe if you don't get out of my way I'll kill you." They both froze. Infront of them stood a man, dark raven hair, two inches taller than them. He looked like the same as he used to be, except he had more manlier features. He had an evil look on him, as sinister as Orochimaru's.

He pushed the two aside and walked into the village. Heading towards the Hokage's office, he could hear whispers about him all around him. Sasuke ignored them and opened the door to Tsunade's office. Shizune, who was holding TonTon, saw him and said,

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked.

"Reporting some information." Shizune furrowed her eyebrows. "You are still a traitor. You should know that if you come back you are going to have to except the punishment."

Sasuke's smirk stayed. "You don't know anything." With that, he walked into the office. Tsunade's eyes widened at Sasuke's presence. The air tensed around them.

"Sit down." Tsunade said as she snapped out of her trance. The second Sharingan master sat down. "Do you have the information?" "Of course."

_**FlashBack**_

_Jiraiya was talking to Tsunade at the bar. He had already been turned down, so they were talking serious stuff._

_"I'm sure you have heard about Uchiha Sasuke's disappearence." The blonde nodded. "There's a reason." Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Continue.."_

_"The 3rd, before he died, he told me something. He said that he would send Sasuke to Orochimaru to collect information. He would have to pretend to be obsessed with power and anti-social. The Hokage didn't want anybody to find out about the plan. If someone did, the information could leak out to Orochimaru."_

_"What about the curse?"_

_"He also taught me how to control it. If Sasuke gets bitten, I would be able to control the curse."_

_Tsunade drank some sake. "But why me to become Hokage?" Jiraiya chuckled. "We thought that if Sasuke really became obsessed with Orochimaru and didn't come back, you could scare him with your unusual super strenght."_

_**End**_

The 5th folded her hands onto her desk. "What did you get?"

"The snake guy was going to attack Konoha."

"That's all? And what do you mean by was?" "Yes that's all. I killed him." Tsunade sighed in relief. She didn't need to deal with Orochimaru again. _Blood._ She shivered. She called in 5 ANBUS and told them to tell the villagers that Uchiha Sasuke isn't a traitor. She would explain later. With a poof, they were off.

Tsunade turned to Sasuke. "You can go to the festival if you want, meet up with old friends. But don't piss off Sakura."

"And why not?"

It was Tsunade's turn to smirk. "She's an apprentice of mine. She has super strength and could kill you without a second thought." Sasuke nodded.

He walked out and into the streets of Konoha.

**Part Three: Singing**

"Sakura! Did you hear? Sasuke-kun's back!" squealed Ino. At the name, Sakura stiffened. "Turns out Sasuke-kun isn't a traitor! Yay!"

Hinata spoke up. "Ino-chan, I thought you were with Shikamaru." She had lost her shyness since she made friends with them. The blonde shrugged. "I am. I'm happy for Sakura!"

Tenten was doing Sakura's makeup and telling her that she was done. She didn't respond.

"Sakura? Sakura! SAKURA!"

"Huh? W-what?"

Her friends sighed. They knew she was thinking of Sasuke. She just wouldn't admit it.

"Sakura, he's going to be here, seeing you sing. At least make a good impression." said Tenten. Sakura stood up. "You're right. Wish me luck!" "Luck!"

Sakura walked up onto the stage, looking around the audience. She spotted Sasuke, staring at her. He wore a t-shirt and was surrounded by fangirls. He also wore black pants and his headband.

**Kind of Sasuke's view**

Sasuke looked up at the stage. There he saw a pink-haired girl, walking up. 'Sakura.' She wore a pink kimono with her hair in pig tails, an anklet on her right ankle. She changed so much that if she changed her hair colour, Sasuke probably couldn't reconize her.

He was probably a head taller than her, and the second Uchiha surviver couldn't help but think that a girl like her would have such incredible strength. Well, that's what Tsunade told him.

**Kind of Sakura's view**

Sakura nervously opened her mouth to speak. "This first song is dedicated to Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, two of my friends." She began singing.

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream an illustrated seen decends in the sleep   
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame _

She blushed at the attention she was recieving but quickly recovered when she saw her friends. Hinata was smiling and holding Naruto's hand.

_x2 A neverending dream a dream of you I believe I recieved a sign of you   
tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
as you do and I want to be with you_

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away on the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds the wind's blowing still and catching my doubts _

Sasuke was amazed that Sakura could sing with such emotions. When they were still genin, he always thought she was annoying.

_I'm watching all the flowers dying away  
inheated breath of life at the dawning day I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face the sweet imoving thing I feel your embrace._

_A neverending dream... _

_x3_  
_A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I recieved a sign of you tonight I want to hide my feelings too as you do and I want to be with you_

Sakura took a breath when she finished. She could hear shouts of more and applauds from everyone. She couldn't help but smile.

"The next song is dedicated to my other friends, Tenten and Neji, and to those who want to have their crush notice them." "SAKURA!" Tenten yelled. She didn't want Neji to find out.

_Boy, meets girl you were my dream my world  
but I was blind you cheated on me from behind  
So on my own i feel so all alone though i know it's true  
I'm still in love with you _

Sakura giggled as Tenten was fuming and blushing at the same time. Neji was also blushing, but he wasn't a heavy red.

_I need a miracle I wanna be yor girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be yor girl one day you see can happen too me_

I need a miracle I wanna be yor girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be yor girl one day you see can happen too me,  
it can happene to me 

Sakura didn't notice Sasuke staring at her with intense eyes. Either she didn't notice, or she was ignoring it.

_Miracle (miracle)_

Day, and night, I'm always by your side  
cause i know for sure my love is real my feelings pure  
so please a try no need to ask me why  
cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you 

"You are so dead." Tenten mouthed to Sakura. She only got a wink in response.

_I need a miracle I wanna be yor girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be yor girl one day you see can happen too me_

I need a miracle I wanna be yor girl give me a chance  
to see that you are made for me i need a miracle please  
let me be yor girl one day you see can happen too me,  
it can happene to me

Miracle (miracle) 

With the last line, she had to hold in the giggle. Sakura knew Tenten would kill her, but the look on Neji was priceless.

She held the microphone to her mouth and said, "The next song is to Ino and Shikamaru. Ino is so clueless." she giggled.

_You took a piece of my heart  
I never thought that this could fall apart  
You said you fell in love  
And this was more than I had ever been afraid of  
Another life  
Another happy ending cuts like knife  
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine _

"Oi! What's that suppose to mean?" yelled Ino over the voices. No reply. "ARGH!"

_You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided_

Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded

My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided

How can it be that you're ready for love   
_Ready for love ... _

"Troublesome..." sighed the genuis as his face was already red.

_How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

Time will tell  
A single day had helped me break this spell  
Don't want to be alone   
When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come  
Another boy, another life  
Another happy ending, and I'll be alive   
Another place, another time  
Another hand to touch, another sun to shine

You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded  
I'm running around but there's no place to hide  
I start to talk in my sleep, our souls are divided

Why can't they forgive me these demons inside  
Deeper than deep, and I'm constantly blinded

My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up  
I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls are divided

How can it be that you're ready for love  
How can it be that you're ready for love ...  
How can it be that you're ready for love ... 

Sakura smiled as she spoke into the microphone. "This is going to be the last song, and it's dedicated to anybody." 'Like me.'

_So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes  
But time's been healing me and I say goodbye _

Sasuke knew who this song was dedicated to. Himself or herself. He felt sorry to have left Sakura.

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent   
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you_

Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say   
The thoughts of you that just fade away 

Why didn't the 3rd pick someone else?

_Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent   
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you_

Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still apart of my life

But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you  
I'll find another you 

At the end of the song, some people were sniffling, or crying. Sakura was at the verge of crying too. She ran off the stage, ignoring her friend's cries. "Sakura! Where are you going?"

She ran to the forest and cried against a tree. She slumped down, not aware of the presence infront of her.

"Sakura."

The pink haired blossom looked up. She gasped. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Was infront of her. She thought it was an illusion. She was wrong.

"Go away." He didn't. Instead, he crouched down next to her. "Go away!"

"No."

"Just go!"

"No." Sakura sighed. He wasn't going. "What do you want?" she gave in.

"Why are you crying?"

She cried again and hugged Sasuke. He was shocked at first, but then relaxed later on. "S-Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm sorry." Sakura looked up at him curiously. "What?" Sasuke looked annoyed. "I said, I'm sorry." "Yea, I know, but for what?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving. The 3rd told me." Sakura cocked her head to the side. "The 3rd?"

"Yes." Sakura crossed her arms. She sniffled a little and huffed. "I don't believe you." Again he sighed. "Tsunade-sama will explain later, then you'll understand." Sakura smiled at him. "So you didn't betraying Konoha?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Yay!"

Then Sakura looked confused. "How did you know I was here?"

"Followed you here."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "The way you say it sounds like you stalk me, like my fanboys." Sasuke looked suprised. The Sakura he knew never had fanboys. Wow, things change when you're away so long.

"Was Orochimaru an emo?" Sakura suddenly asked. Sasuke smiled. Grinned. Okay, smirked.

"He had Kabuto follow him around all the time, what do you thing?" The pink haired girl giggled. "So he _was _gay." Sasuke couldn't help but notice Sakura's voice. It was like bells and the feeling it gave him was very, very weird. He never experience this feeling before. Then he also noticed something else. She never stopped talking.

"..So Ino's with Shikamaru now since you left and Naruto and Hinat-" She was cut off by Sasuke's lips. She was too shocked to speak and was redder than red. "I.. umm.. I.."

"Why did you sing that song at the end?"

"Umm... well, since you left.."

Sasuke let out a real smile. "There won't be another me." He leaned in for another kiss.

**END**

What do you think? Sorry if I got the 4th and 3rd mixed up, and if I had grammer mistakes. I personally love these songs, and I listen to them EVERY day. Hehe. I wonder if Sasuke's a little OOC.

Please Review!

Wind-chan


End file.
